Deployments of composite applications and systems are increasing. Composite applications and systems can include multiple different software components working in combination to deliver particular results or services. In some composite systems and applications, software components from a variety of different sources and developers can be combined and cooperatively function. While efficiencies and advantages have been realized in the development of software by employing composite components, testing of such systems can be difficult.
Further, agents have been embedded in software components. Typical agents serve a non-invasive role, monitoring and collecting information from software components without affecting the operation or functions of the software component themselves. For instance, software agents have been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/328,510, titled “Instrumentation System and Method for Testing Software,” filed Jan. 9, 2006, to John J. Michelsen and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/155,363, titled “Modeling and Testing of Interactions Between Components of a Software System,” filed Jun. 7, 2011, to John J. Michelsen, et al.